motoko kidnapped
by Amaya Ishikawa
Summary: The Major is one rough chick.Everyone who meets her knows this even Batou,But everyone has a breaking point.Has the Major reached her or will Batou save her,But does she want to be saved.Is Batou so in love with her he doesn't see what really going on.
1. Motoko Kidnapped

I don't own the ghost in the shell characters

Motoko kidnapped

Motoko and Batou were at HQ doing some paper work.Batou eyes keep looking in the Major's way,No matter how hard he tried to do his work. He keeped looking in the Major's way.She was wearing a little black top and a pair of tight black pants.The top starts at the top of her breast and the pants were.So tight it showed her ass off everytime she walked.He could see her little black underwear at the top of the pants.Then he was spot looking at her by Ishikawa.

''Ishikawa what are doing here so late''.''Why are you looking at the Major with such a hunger look''.Batou didn't say thing but Ishikawa knew what he was thinking. ''You know the rules Batou and I have know the Major long before you have. She has always gone by the book''. Batou looked at him and.Smiled and said ''But there harm in trying. Who knows I might get lucky''.

Motoko comes up and said ''Who's getting lucky'' ''No one''Batou said blushing.''You finish that paper work Batou or have you been day dreaming about someone''.Ishikawa laugh and said ''Oh he's been day dreaming about someone alright''.''Oh who's the lucky girl then'' said the Major.Ishikawa in a smart ass way said ''Wouldn't you like to know major?'' and with that he left Batou with a very shock Major.

''What did he mean by that Batou? and don't say it was nothing.Because Ishikawa never says thing with out back up first''.Batou couldn't look at her.Then after awhile of the Major looking down at him he said ''He spot me looking at you with what he said a hunger look''.''Well is he right? Were you looking at me with a hunger look Batou? And don't lie to me". Batou just looked at her and walked away ''So Ishikawa right Batou''.Batou stop and turned around and said''Yes" in a cold voice and walkout of the room.

Next at day at HQ Batou couldn't stop thinking about the Major and that outfit she was wearing.''The Major is running late.That's not like her''said the Chief.Ishikawa gave Batou a look and said in Batou cyberbrain.''Do you have anything to about this''.''Like what''Batou said back.The team was waiting for her in the Chief's office. The door open and it was the Major. ''Where the hell have you been? You look like hell. Did you get any sleep last night?'' said the Chief.''No sorry Mr Aramaki''.Everybody pull a face at this ''Since went do you call me Mr Aramaki?''. ''Sorry Chief" "And since went do you say sorry?''.

The Major didn't answer she just sat in the middle of Paz and Togusa and hang her head.''We have reason to believe that a bomb is going to be set off at 10:00am.We have three buildings that have bombs in them two of them are fake. But we don't know which of the three is the real deal''.''But Chief it would take at least three hours to look at one bomb. We can't find the fakes in just one hour'' said borma.''Yes I know this. That is why we have been call in.Are job is to catch the bombers redhand.You will spilt into teams of two. Togusa can stay with me. I have to go and see the prime minister and tell her what is happening. Well you have your orders move out''.

Once the Chief left the office with Togusa. They turn to the Major. Her eyes were dark and tried.Her hands were the only thing keeping her face up.Batou put his hand on motoko's back and said''Major are you awake''.Then he shook her alittle bit.Then she said''Ok Paz your with Saito.Ishikawa your with Bulma.Batou your with me. One Tacikoma to a team move out''.Everybody did what the Major said.Went they got to the Tacikoma hanger. Each team got a Tacikoma and told them to follow them in their cars. Went the Major and Batou got to their car Batou said ''I'll drive'' ''Ok thank Batou''.Said the Major in a tried voice

Went they got in the car she laid her head on Batou's arm.''Motoko you don't look so good.What happen last night?''.He said "Don't look at me like that. It's what you said last night or what you didn't say.That got me thinking last night maybe I have been looking at you with a hunger look the last few late night we have been working together''.She look at him she look right into his eyes."Do we have the same feelings about each other Batou''. Batou nodded his head ''Batou i think.Iam falling for you''.She said in a dreamer voice laying on his arm still.

''Mr Batou where here"said the Tacikoma.Batou went to kiss her went Ishikawa said''Are you there yet?''In his cyberbrain''I have just talk to the Chief. All the building have been cleared. So it will be only us in the builtings.Ishikawa over and out''.''Tacikoma I what you to keep a lookout at all the doors and the roof.So nobody can get in or out ok'' ''Yes Major''

''Lets move out'' and with that the Major and Batou got out of the car and start to walk to the builting.Once inside the Major said' The bomb is on the ten floor''.They took the stair to check every floor they seem to be alone.''Saito here Major. We have a fake one over here''.''Ok head over to where Ishikawa and Borma are'' ''Ok''.She sat down on the stairs next to Batou.''Batou where you going to kiss me in the car before''Batou didn't what to say it but before he could say anything. The Major lean in and kiss him. It took him a second to realise what the hell was going on. Then he kiss back.Batou said to himself she kisses with so much passion and she taste so sweet like strawberry and cream.

They kiss like that until they heard something move.''Look like we have the real one. Just are luck hey and I was having so much fun''said the Major in a very slow sexy voice and wink at Batou playful. He give her wicked smile back and said "Let's do what we come here to do.So we can get back to some fun. But something happen.A fire starts then the Major said ''All the bombs are fake they are after one of us''.''Are you sure?.why are they after me or you for?''.''Well why else put the building on fire.Went they have a bomb to set off''.''It was a setup''said Ishikawa listening in on their confession.''Yes tell the Chief what is happening" said the Major ''Yes Major right away''

The smoke starts to fill the stairwell.''Major lets get out of here''.''Right lets move out''.They starts to run down the stairwell. The Major saw someone she knew. She stops running and start to walk back up the stairs. Went someone behind her start to choke her. She was so tried because of lack of sleep. She couldn't fight him off.Batou got outside the Tacikoma was waiting for them.' Where is the Major Mr Batou''.''What she was right behind me''.''Mr Batou some is coming out of the building and they have got the Major''.The bomber that was holding the Major got in the backseat of a car and drove of.Batou went after the car but lost it.

Went he got back to HQ.Everybody look at him Ishikawa was just about to ask what happen but the Chief walk in and ask Batou into his office and said' Tell me what happen to the Major.' Went the smoke start to fill the stairwell. The Major said that all the bombs are fake. That there are after one of us. She was right behind me went we start to run down the stairs but went I got out of the building. The Tacikoma ask me where she was then I look behind me and she wasn't their. The Tacikoma saw a man running into a car and said he had the Major. I run as fast as I could but I lost the car sorry Chief''.


	2. The Major Ex Lover

THE MAJOR'S EX-LOVER

The Chief just looked at him and yelled

''BATOU HOW COULD YOU LET THIS HAPPEN. YOU KNEW SHE WAS NOT HERSELF TODAY.

YOU SHOULD HAVE BEEN MORE CAREFUL''.

''Sorry Chief we check all the floors but nobody was there. The Tacikoma was on the Major's orders to making sure nobody was coming in or out. Wait a second where was the Tacikoma'' and with that Batou and the Chief walk out of the office and went to the Tacikoma hanger. Went they got their everybody was their.Batou walk up to the Tacikoma and said''Where were you went the fire starts''.The Tacikoma was scared because of the tone in Batou voice''Well i came to see if you were all right but you were busy with the Major''.''What was the Major and Batou doing? ask the Chief.''Well the Major and Mr Batou were ummm... Kissing''.''THEY WERE WHAT''yelled the Chief. Everybody had a shock looked on their face.''Batou is this true''? Ishikawa ask.Batou didn't say anything. He'd just stared at everyone and walk out of the hanger.

Meanwhile the Major was coming to. She tried to move but she was tied to a bed.''So you are awake''.''Who are you? What do you want?''.''Don't you remember me baby we use to make sweet love to each''.''Coal''.''I want you back. I want you to make sweet love to me like you use to. Oh I all most forgot we have better tell lover boy where you are. He'd be so worried where you are''.He went to out of the room and went he came back in he had a video camera in his hand and turn it on.''Motoko tell them. That you are scared and you what your lover boy to come and save you. You can cry it would make them come faster''.The Major look at him. He made sure the camera was on her.''GO TO HELL YOU SICK BASTARD.LIKE I WOULD CRY OVER THE LIKES OF YOU''yelled the Major

''Come on sweetheart you used to scream my name

Went your flat on your back. What don't remember?

Maybe I should do something to help you remember and we will keep the camera so lover boy can see''Said Coal as he laugh

''Turn it off'' yelled the Chief once he heard that. He didn't wanted see or hear the Motoko getting raped. They where all in the Chief office.''Well we know one thing he used to be one of the Major ex-lover's''Said Ishikawa.''He'd must have watched Batou and the Major's kiss to call Batou her lover boy''Said Togusa.''Well for some reason he'd wanted the Major before he knew about Batou and the Major's kiss. It seems the kiss got really under his skin. That means the Major is in more danger''Said Paz.They all look at Batou but he wasn't listening to their conversation.All he could think about was that bastard touching her smooth fair skin. All he wanted to do is kill that bastard.''Batou are you listening''Said Ishikawa.''BATOU''said the Chief.''Do we know were she is? Said Batou.''Yes the Tacikoma found her at a banded werehouse''.''Tacikoma give me the address''.''Here it's Mr Batou''Said the Tacikoma. Batou headed for the door.''Batou Iam ordering you not to go''.Said the chief.Batou turn around and look at the Chief and said''That's an order i can't do''.Batou turn his back on the Chief and walk out. He ran down stairs to the carpark.Got into his car and went off.

''Your awake' he got on top of her and kiss her.' oh! Motoko I have forgot how go you are. You taste so delicious like strawberry and cream. Don't try to move the. Drug I have put in your system has made it so you can't move. So don't waste your energy. Save it for lovemaking because soon you will wanted me all the time''.Little did he know Batou was outside the door. Listening the whole to the thing.''Get off me''Motoko moaned.Batou could see the whole thing. He was lying on top of her.Motoko clothes were ripped of her body. She was completly naked. To think of his body on top of Motoko's naked body made his blood boil.''Why did you keeping looking at the door? You're waiting for your lover boy? Maybe we should let your lover boy find us in bed together. Wouldn't that be fun''.''Get off me please''Begged Mokoto in a weak voice.''Your begging this is what I wanted to see''Then without warning he started to rape her again. She started to cry and wishing for Batou to save her. Then she looked at the door again to see.Batou standing their.

''BATOU''Motoko cried out. Coal stop and got off Mokoto and did up his pants. He'd turn around''So lover boy has finally shown up. Sorry mate I had taste before you did. Of course you have seen the video. She a wild one. Just think how wild she would be. If she did it at her own free will.Motoko don't worry I'll be back' said coal.

Then with out warning he jump out of the window.Batou was about to chase him, But Motoko cried out ''Batou''.She was still lying on the bed.''Batou I can't move.Batou help me''.Batou put his jacket over her and picked her up. He carried her down the stairs of the a banded werehouse.He help her into the back seat of his car. He'd looked at her face. She still had tears rolling down her checks. She had her eyes closed.

She was asleep the whole car ride.An hour later they were at the Major's place .The drug worn off by than. Batou picked her of the back seat of his car and help her into bed.''Batou the drug has worn off. You didn't have to put me in bed but Iam glad you did.Batou can you lie down next to me and hold me please''.Batou did what he was ask to do.''The Chief order me not to come, But I told him I couldn't do that''Said.Batou while rubbing his nose in her hair, it smell like rosés. The Major roll over on her back and said ''Batou kiss me''.

Batou looked down at her and kiss her. She kissed back and pulled him on top of her.Batou stop and looked at her. She knew what he was thinking.''It's alright Batou I want this. Don't you want it to? She said this with a worried look, on her face.''Of course I do but''.''Well don't keep me waiting any longer. Because I have waited so long. For you to touch me.Everytime you sat next to me at HQ. I would blush like a school girl''said the Major in a school girl's voice.

Then without warning their was a knock at the door it was the Chief.''I know your in there.I've seen Batou's car. Are you going to let me in?''. Batou want to get the door.But the Major grab hold of his shirt and shock her head.''Don't leave me iam scared.He might come back.Please don't leave me Batou''.Batou looked in her eyes.He can see how scared she was. He was scared because the Major wasn't scared of anything.Yet this guy scared her so much she was shivering.At the thought of Batou leaving her alone. ''It just be a minute ok''.''Ok Batou''.''Went I was with him.All I could think about was. Am I going to see Batou again and that scared me the most''.''I love you Motoko,That's all I could thing about to.Was I going to see my Major again''.Batou walked at of the room and walked to the door to let the Chief in. ''How is she? Ask the Chief. ''What do you think?

She's scared that he might come back again''Said Batou with an anger voice.''She's scared,But the Major is not scared of anything''.''I know that look.Don't tell her this but if she's scared. Then Iam scared to'' said Batou in a low voice so she couldn't hear.

The chief walked into the room and walk over to the bed and sat down next to the Major.''Chief don't be mad at Batou. He was doing he's job.Don't fired him for it. If it wasn't for him being there at that time.I would be dead right now''.The chief put his hand up and she stop talking.''Major iam not going to fired Batou for that. But if you two go on like this. One of you will have to go''.''like what?'' said the Major.''I wasn't born yesterday.I know what is going on .I have seen the way.You look at each other at work''said the Chief. ''He was helping me into bed.That's all''said the Major

''If in someway Iam right. Keep your personal matters outside of work. I don't want the team to find out. So hands of each other. Went any team members are around. Not even one of them is to know or it's over got it. If you break up DON'T BRING IT TO WORK UNDERSTAND''Said the Chief.''Ok if your right'' said the Major.Than without a word he got up and walk to the door.He turn around to say something.But just shook he's head and walkout.''I feel like a teenage again.Getting bust with a girl in my room.Than getting told what to do with her by the old men and don't let the old girl find out''said Batou

''Batou I thing we just got the green light''.

''I think your right''.''Batou come here''.Batou walk over sat down next to the Major.Than the Major sat up and kiss the back of his neck. Pulled him on top of her and they looked at each other.''I can't not take it anymore Motoko i need you.I want you and i can't wait any longer''said Batou and he start to kiss her neck. ''Oh Batou Batou''.Her saying his name aroused him even more.Then she pulled off his jacket and throw it on the floor.Batou pulled his clothers off.They were naked bodies were touching for the first time.They looked at each other.Major wrapped her legs around his legs. The Major scream out Batou's name the first time went in.Batou got turn on by this.He had never heard the Major scream.Before and he was glad it was over him.There bodies start to move in sync with each other.The chemistry was amazing.Then they move a little bit faster.The Major start to moan and call out Batou name.

Than the Major rolled over so that she could be on top.As she move up and down on him.Her breathing got heavy.As her breathing got hard she move faster.Than Batou grabbed her by her hips and rolled over again.So she was on her back again.Just the way he like it.She wrapped her legs around his waist.She could feel him inside her and as she was think about him being inside her she scream his name again.He could feel her inside.Just thinking about that turn him on even more.Than at the same time they came.Than Batou fell on top of her.Then he looked at her to say I love you Motoko but she was already asleep.She looked so at peace that he rolled of her and went to sleep next to her.


	3. The next day

The next day

**Batou awake with a naked Major in his arms. He smiled and pulled her in closer to his own naked body and kisses her hair. He had this funny feeling he was been watch. He turns and looks at the end of the bed. To see Ishikawa standing there. Ishikawa smile and said ''you guys are so busted''.''Shup if you wake her I'll...but he don't get to finish. What he was going to say. Because the Major rolled over in her sleep and moan in a dreamer voice'' Ooh Batou''. Ishikawa throw Batou's clothes to him and walk out of the room. So he could get dress. Went Batou came out of the room.**

**He went up to Ishikawa and asks ''Why are you here?''. ''I was looking for you and had a funny feeling you would be here. What happen? Wait don't tell. Yeah do tell me what happen''. Batou told him everything from the Major saying she love him, To the Chief saying they could stay together. If anybody find out about it was over but Batou didn't tell him about the sex. Ishikawa already guess why they were naked.**

**''She was scared that's why you stayed the night. That still does not answered why you had sex with her. If I slept with every woman that told me she was scared. I'll be like Paz''. They laughs at this because. They knew what Paz was like with the ladies.'' Well we both wanted it and it sort of...Kinder happen. "Was it good''? ''It was the best sex I've ever had. You want tell anyone will you''. ''No it goes without saying. Is she really that good''. ''I hope aim better than just good but it has been along time for me''.**

**They turn around to see the Major in her bedroom doorway. She had the bed sheet warp around her. She walks over and sat next to Batou. Batou and Ishikawa were still in stocked about what she said. That it took them a minute to let it sink in.' How long have you been there' said Batou. ''Long enother' 'and smile at Ishikawa who blushed. Ishikawa just look at her. He said to himself. (This is an other side to Major he had never seen before. He had seen her with men before, but went she was with them. She is not so open. As she is with Batou) **

**''The big question here is. Can you guys keep your hands of each other? And went you get back the guys would like. To know where that kiss come from''. ''Well will say it was a one of thing' said the Major.' Well I better be off you know work. Well see you there if you get there'' said Ishikawa and wink at Batou. Once Iskihkawa left Bayou lean in and kiss her. ''Batou we should get to work''. Batou nodded and she got up and went to get dress. Once dressed she hugged Batou and kiss him.**

**They got into Batou's car and there were off. Batou looked at her in the morning light. As they were driving along.''What are you looking at'' said the Major playful.' You look so beautiful in the morning light''. ''Really Aim even better at night' Said the Major Batou just smiled. ''Batou its truth. Aim the best you ever had''. ''Yes''. They have just got in the car park and Batou said ''Are you ready''.She nodded her head. They got out of the car, Walked to the stairs. The Major had a flashback. She kept on seeing his face. In her mind it scared her. The last thing she'd saw was Batou's back. Than she started to fall.**

**Batou turn his head around to see the Major on the floor. He had taken Motoko to the doctor's hanger. He went to dive room. Everybody look at him.' Come to get your belongs' Said Paz.''No''. ''What do you mean no. You look dead tried Batou.What happen last night' said Saito. Batou didn't answer he just sat next to Ishikawa. ''Smile Batou you saved the Major. No man has ever done that before or if that doesn't help. ''Thing of something to make you smile' Said Paz. Batou smile at what happen last night. How the Major was screaming and moaning his name. He could hear her still in his mind screaming''BATOU''at the top of her voice.''See there you go''.**

**The Chief walked in''What are you smile about' Said the Chief ''Nothing' Said Batou.''How's the Major doing?''Ask Batou.''She fine the doctor said.The reason she faded was because.Went she was going up the stairs. She'd remember about the attack and she just black out''Said the chief. ''Are telling us the Major black out. Because of one guy''Said ishikawa. ''That's what aim telling you''Said the chief. ''The major is scared he might come back''Said Batou. Everybody was shocked by this. Paz was about to say something but the doors open it was the Major. The Major stop in her tracks. Everybody was looking at her. ''What are you guys look at'' Snapped the Major. ''Nothing Major'' They all said together. ''Major do you know who kidnapped you?''Ask the chief. **

**''Coal green my ex-lover we were going to get marred, But I left him waiting at the church. I have been in hiding all this time. I would like to know how he'd find me. The only person that know me by. My real name and the name aim use now is Leo'' said the Major. Batou was shocked went Motoko said her name wasn't really Motoko. What was it he'd wonder. ''I'll need some to come with me because. Leo will shoot anything on sight''said the Major. ''I'll go' said Batou. Batou wasn't going because of the guy would shoot her on the spot. He was going to find out her real name.**

**Once they got their weapons. They got into Batou's car and were off. Batou was diving the car. ''So what is your real name?''ask Batou. First the Major just looked at him. ''So you are not going to tell me' said Batou. ''My real name is Amaya Ishikawa''. ''You have the same last name as Ishikawa''. ''yep''said the Major ''Amaya I like it'' said Batou. ''But no telling anyone got it' said the Major. ''Got it' Said Batou. She has just told me something about her past life. She must really trust me Batou said to himself. **

**They just park the car went in at the froth. Went gun shoots came from one of the building floors. ''Looks like I was right Leo hasn't changed a bit'' said the Major. They start to walk up the stairs. Batou got behind Amaya. Just in case she dose not black out again. Half way up the stair they came to a door. They heard someone walking around. The Major open the door. The man looked at her. ''Amaya Ishikawa you look sexy as ever. Oh and you bring a friend with you. I thought you didn't want anyone. To know that you know me''said the men.**

**''Hello Leo how is coal wait a minute. I already know how his going,But how does she know that. I bet your asking yourself. How do you think leo?''. ''Look it's not what you think''said Leo. ''Then what is it?''. ''Well I didn't tell him''. ''Your the only person on this earth. That knows the fact that Iam not dead. Everybody that knows iam Amaya Ishikawa. Thinks Iam six feet under''.**

**Leo didn't know what to say. Then he start to staired at Batou. ''Is this you new boyfriend Amaya?''said Leo. ''He is just a work mate''said Amaya. ''Find i'll tell you told him it was Akio''said leo. ''And how did he know Iam still alive?''ask Amaya. ''It was me''said Leo.**

**After he said that Amaya grab the froth of his shirt. ''Don't lever town because i'll be back for you,and if you do lever and I have to hunt you down. I'll kill you understand''Said amaya in a very low angry voice. With that Amaya turn around. **

**Open the door and give Batou a look to follower her. Once in the car Batou said ''Just a work mate''. ''I don't want him to know. So he can blab to Coal about it. He was liying Akio is in jail. I know i put him there'' Said the Major. ''Are you ok?''. ''Yeah but iam missing you all ready''said Motoko. Batou didn't get at first. Then she give him a wink. Then he know what she meant. He smiled that this,Because the Major missed his body on top of hers. **

**Once they got back to HQ . The Major went to tell the Chief. Batou went to the dive room. Ishikawa was in there. ''Well how did it go?''ask Ishikawa. ''All right Amaya. I mean the Major is talking to the Chief right now''. ''Say that again''. ''Major's speaking with the Chief''. ''No that what you called the Major''. ''What you talking about?''ask Batou acting dumb. ''Didn't you just call the Major Amaya?''. ''Did i?''said Batou. ''Don't act dumb''said Ishikawa. ''Find but don't tell anyone Amaya Ishikawa is the Major's real name''. ''Really her name is Amaya Ishikawa pretty''. ''Your only saying that because you got the same last name",but before Ishikawa replied. The Chief and Major walked in the room.**

**''It looks like we have no leads on Cole or Leo. It looks like will have to wait for them to make their move. So the Major has agreed to go home and wait for Cole to attack. Batou you well lead the team. You guys well watch the Major every move until he shows up. Make sure you are well hined. Went he turns up. You wait until he thinks there all alone. Then you get the son of a bitch. Major just do what you normal do went your at home. Ishikawa go and find out as mush as you can about leo son.Went you find out where he is. Keep an good eye on him. Batou you take the rest of The team use all the tacikoma''**

**said the Chief. ''Well i'll starts to head home then''said the Major. She want to tell the Chief on, But thought it was a waste of time even trying. So went along with it.**


	4. Please Turst Me

Please trust me

In the Tacikoma hanger Batou was getting the Tacikoma's ready. ''Wow I can't believe we are going to see. Where the Major lives'' Said a Tacikoma. ''I know I just can't wait to see the home'' Said another Tacikoma. ''Come on lets get going. I just can't wait any longer'' Said the first Tacikoma. Jumping up and down as he said it. ''**This is not a game. The Major's life is at stake and all you guys can think about is seeing where she lives''. **Batou yelled. All the Tacikoma's went silent after this. The Tacikoma's followed Batou out the door, but the Chief stop them. He called out to Batou stop. He stop and but didn't turn around. ''What is it Chief'' Said Batou. ''Don't let your feelings for the Major go to your head. We work as a team if one falls we all fall got it'' Said the Chief. Batou turn around at this point. ''Are you telling everyone this or is it just me?. Because everyone else is letting their feelings go to their head it is just not me you know and you can't tell me that your feelings are going to your head as well. The only reason you made this mission up is so you could hide your own feelings.Lets go chief or in you own words Chieflets get the son of a bitch'' and with that Batou turn around and walk away

Meanwhile the Major had a tough time trying to keeping her feelings in check. She was scared but didn't want her team to know it. She didn't want the team that she was commander of to know she'd was scared of any one let alone her Ex boyfriend. She'd didn't want to lose the power of being their fearless Major over a silly little feeling."No she won't let that happen she wouldn't let that happen". She told herself while on her way to the car park. She'd got into her car and started to driver home. Then she started think to herself. "What would she do went she got their. Her whole unit would be there watching her every step. Batou would be watching her". She'd blushed at the thought of Batou watching her. More then blushing but she had a big smile on her face. She couldn't help herself from blushing when thinking about Batou. The thought of him made it hard for her to breath. She was still trying to get over what happen last night. It took all she had not to kiss him in the chief's office. She didn't care if the guys find out about them. She just wanted to be in he's arms again before the misson. So she could feel safe and sound in he's arms once more.

As the Major left HQ the team started to follower her in the Tacikoma's. They were watching her ever move. ''How can the Major have a big smile on her face?. Come to think of it I have never seen the Major smile before. Have you guys seen her smile like that?" Ask Togusa. ''Nope'' Said Paz. ''I have'' Said Batou smiling. Batou had seen her smile like that before all right that morning went he watched her sleep with his arms wrap around her. She looked so much at peace with the world like she felt safe in he arms . They followed the Major off the highway. She was heading up to the mountains. "The Major lives in the Mountains classy lady" Said Togusa. They followed her up the main road to the mountain. She turn left on a street and followed it up to the end of the road and then she turn right into a driveway. They followed her up the driveway then she stop in frouth of the house. ''Well well the Major knows how to live'' Said Paz. He was right the Major house was really big. ''Is the Major rich or something?'' Ask Saito. ''I don't know I have never been to this safe house before'' Said Batou. '''How many does she have?'' Ask Togusa. ''This would be number three I think'' Said Batou. ''Doesn't she have one in Paris?'' Said Paz. "That's news to me'' Said Batou.

Went Motoko got into her driveway. She slowly got out of her car looking around to see if anyone was hiding in the bushes. Expect for her team nobody was there. The reason she used this safe house was because. It was the only one he knew about. Expect for the one in Paris. She knew every step she took was being watch by six full grown men. Talk about putting a girl on the spot. As she walked in the door she flicked the switch for the lights to go on. She had to say she did live pretty rich for someone who work at section 9. She thought maybe if she went to bed. She wouldn't have to worry about looking like a fool as her team watched. But she need a shower she thought about and decide to have a bath. At least the bath water could cover her naked body. If she went for a shower they will see everything so she head to the bedroom. She opened her bathroom door. She walks over to the bath and turns on the hot and cold water and started to undress herself.

The team was all around her house. Batou was keeping an eye on the back door. Paz was at the froth. Togusa was at one side of the house and Saito was on the other side. Thought there e-brain's they watched the Major. They send electronic message to each other. ''Looks like she is going to have a bath'' Said Paz with a smile on his. " Oh yes the major has a good body. I would mind having that in my bed everynight and I only sleep with a women once and only once" Said Paz. " She would never go for you" Said Batou. "And what you can Batou" Said Paz. Batou it's a guy that doesn't kiss and tell so he didn't say any thing back. ''Guys I think we shouldn't watching the Major naked. You know it the Major'' Said Togusa."What Togusa never thought of the Major naked before" Said Paz. ''Let's not forget that is coming from a happy married man who gets lucky every night'' Said Saito. ''Hey I don't get lucky every night and who says I am happy'' Said Togusa. ''What's wrong this job making you unhappy Togusa'' said Paz. ''Hey who said it was me? All she does in bed is sleep'' said Togusa. "What are you boring her to sleep'' Said Paz.

''Well she does have to look after the kids all day. That can be trying'' Said Batou sticking up for him. " Well that's ture but still she been a bit. Like she doesn't want to be in bed with me. Went I come into the bedroom she fakes sleeping. I try to kiss her she pulls away I try to touch her and she shrinks away from me. I don't know what anymore. Have try every thing to get her in bed." Said Togusa. "Tried putting your head between her legs. That always works just and she will be pulling you in the bedroom" Said Paz. "I have tried that it didn't work. She come but she just went to sleep after it" Said Togusa. "You have to make her beg for it. Make her want it so bad that she pulls down yours pants. Instead of you pulling down your own pants"Said Paz. Togusa though about maybe but how? He asked himself. Batou though about it to. It would be nice to see the major beg for him to be in her.Their was a long pause then Ishikawa pop into their e brains. ''Ishikawa here Leo picks up Cole and their heading your way. Aim tailing them now. Hang on a second their parking in next doors driveway''. ''Why is he going next door?'' Asked Batou. ''Maybe he knows the people who live there and planning to attack. To sneak up on the Major grab her again or maybe he doesn't know the major here and visting old friends went he used to live here.'' Said Satio. ''What ever he is doing we better tell the Major about it'' Said Togusa.

Major got out of the warm bath and put a towel around her. She stood in froth of the mirror picked up the hair dry and started to dry her hair. The hairdryer made a lot of noise if someone deside did sneak up on her. She wouldn't be able to hear them it scared her she wanted Batou to be there. Waiting for her to come to bed and went he couldn't wait any longer for her. He would get out of bed and walk into the bathroom and stand behind her and start kissing her neck. Moving his hands up and down her body then pulling the towel off her body. Then taking her right then her could not move she shook from head to toe just thinking about. Went she got back to her bedroom after drying her hair. Which took her longer because every few mintures she though of Batou. The team was waiting their for her Batou was there staring at her body. Her body was fake she didn't care who looked at it but Batou's eyes made her body feel real and because of that it made her his. Her body was his she didn't wanted anyone looking at something he owned. She was gald she still had her towel on.

''Major Ishikawa is on he's way over. This is what we know so far Leo pick up Cole. Ishikawa followed them all the way up here. Then they turn into the house next door. We'd think he might be planing attack with the people that live there and using the house to sneak up on you or he doesn't know your here'' Said Batou. ''He knows I am here my ghost is telling that and about the house he owns it''said the Major in a tired voice. She was sick of this mission all ready and it hasn't even started. She was so tired two night without much sleep. It wasn't good for her but she couldn't complane about last night. She did have a peaceful sleep she felt so protect. She didn't have her usual nightmares but the war or the people she had killed. She felt safe for the first time in her life. The Chief broke her thoughts he had been listening in. ''So keep the lights off and just go to sleep. The team is going to stay inside the house, because if he sees you with men outside your house. He could be spooked and runs off, and if he runs we want be able to catch him. Because he knows the area to well. I think we'd should catch him in the act'' Said the Chief in everyone's e-brain. " What are you saying we use her as live bait. Chief that's not a plan thats handing her over on a silver plated. There has to be another way'' said in a voice anger Batou. ''Stick to the plan or don't come in tomorrow. That is all over'' Said the Chief. They were all stuned by what the Chief said they were all thinking the Chief was out of his mind to think of such a plan. The Major head was spining she did not know what to say or think. The team was now looking at her she could not let the team think she was scared.

Then they heard the bedroom door creak open. They all jump they all reached for there guns and point them at the door ready to fire. A men walk in with his hands up in the air it was Ishikawa. ''Oh Ishikawa it's just you'' Said the Major he didn't look happy. He looked like everyone eles angry at the Chief. For the plan he came up with. Expects for the Major's it was like she was happy with the plan. ''Chief told you the plan I see. I don't like it at all too'' Said Ishikawa. Everyone but the Major nod their head in agreement. ''I think is a good plan'' Said the Major. Everybody just stared that her shock they all looked at her like she was crazy. She was trying to hide her fear, and she was doing it pretty well, But Batou saw right throw it. ''Your crazy Major your going throw with this plan. To let him be near you again remember last time he got to close. He well you know'' Said Togusa. ''Yes i know but the Chief right it's the only way to catch him and an order is an order'' Said the Major. There was a pause then the Major said. ''Ishikawa and Batou you two hide somewhere in the house. Paz Saito and Borma you three go and watch the house their staying at and tell Ishikawa and Batou their moves. Togusa go home we don't need on this one. Paz Saito and Borma.

Paz Saito and Borma started to head over to lookouts. After they left Togusa said good luck to the Major and the team and headed off home. Then there was only Ishikawa and Batou left. Batou would not left the spot he want to talk to Motoko. He want to say it that she was an idiot for going along with the plan and he did not care if Ishikawa was there to hear it. "So you are going to be a fool and go along with thisw plan" Said Batou. "You heared what the Chief said and do not go putting your personal feeling in to this Batou. This is work our feeling are to not to come into play. Now do your job as your superior office that is an order Batou". Said the Major. Batou just staired at her ne was speechless he did not know what to say. "Batou do you turst me" Said Motoko. Batou nod his head "But I do not turst him" Said Batou. "Then please turst me to know what he is like ok" Said Motoko. "Ok come on Ishikawa lets go and find a place to hide" Said Batou. They left the room Batou eyes and the Motoko eyes were lock as they walked out.

After they were gone Motoko walked over to the curtains she looked outside of her windows. She to the sky there were dark grey heave clouds over head waiting to let the rain fall. Then lighting lit up the sky and then the clouds let go of the rain. Rain came down hard and fast she staired at the rain for a while. Then closed her curtains walk over to her bed pulled back the sheets. She climb into bed pulled the sheets over her and laid her head on her pillow and went to sleep.


End file.
